Dead Dawn
by Mr. Cuddles
Summary: Set in the invasion of America, a Russian corporal uncovers an American experiment that an American Army Ranger, and all of America, will soon have to face the brunt of. Rated T for violence and gore


**Dead Dawn**

**Call of Duty: World at War had zombies in it, so why didn't Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 have any?  
So here is my solution.**

***I don't own Call of Duty or any of its characters***

* * *

Chapter one

Corporal Sergei Broschnekov's POV

The troop hold in the Soviet drop ship was illuminated with an eerie red glow emanating from the drop-light. The massive cargo plane, serving as a troop transport for now, was brimming with troops, all clad in red camo. The moods that packed in the air could have literally been cut by my knife. Anticipation. Fear. Anger. All the moods that everyone in the plane were experiencing. The source of such hatred was because of the massacre of hundreds of innocent Russian citizens at the Zakhaev International Airport, by a group of Americans. The plane, and thousands of others like it, is on its way to the United States to enact their revenge.

Commander Ardensky walked out of the cockpit to address the assault force, "Listen up comrades. We are ten minutes until drop-time. We have so far remained undetected; the ACS module seems to be working. We are about to set foot on American soil, spare no lives, burn everything to the ground!"

"Ura!" the soldiers shouted in acknowledgment.

"We have a few objectives to complete though. We must take the town hall, which is our primary objective. Our second objective is to destroy the military base on the outside of the city. Our third and final objective is to scout out an important scientific research facility, to see if we can find any important intel." He resumed.

"Ura!"

"They will surely be completely surprised, so we will attack all three objectives at once, so the Americans won't be able to fortify any one of the locations. We will divide our forces into three assault groups, one for each objective. Each group will be dropped off at different locations."

"Ura!"

Ardensky walked towards were I was sitting. A casual smile grew under his pointed moustache. He turned and said, "Sergei, my friend, I want you to be the one to lead the teams going to the research facility." I was quickly disappointed; I really wanted to kill as many of the American pigs as I could sight my Kalashnikov in on. My brother worked at the airport and was one of the victims. I think Ardensky could sense my disappointment, "Ah, do not fret my friend, you will have plenty of chances to get your revenge. But we have reason to believe that there is something important that was being researched at the facility." I gave him a quizzical look and he went on, "It is a disease. A disease that gives life!" My jaw must have dropped to the floor because he then gave a bellowing laugh. "It is probably false intelligence, my friend!" he assured me. "But there _will_ be personnel you can kill." _How reassuring _I thought to myself.

"Three minutes to drop!" yelled a voice from the cockpit.

"Ah! Surely you will feel better once you hit ground." Ardensky reassured.

Sergeant Rick Sanders' POV

/..Audio Diary recording../  
/..Recording ID # AD13479../  
/Sgt. Sanders, Rick/

"_Good afternoon, yet another session of talking to myself! If this was a visual recording I could replay it and be able to look at myself __**and**__ be able to hear my sexy voice!"_

'_Yea! We all know you get yourself roused by that!'_

"_You just wish you could get under __**this **__Darryl!"_

'_Under what? __**Ranger Rick!**__'_

"_Oh yea, some fresh recruits came in today. During introductions, one of the recruits decided to give me the nick-name '__**Ranger Rick**__', because I'm with the Army Rangers and my name just happened to be Rick. I would've made him drop and give me 500, but I actually liked the new name."_

"…_And in other news, the fifth anniversary of Rick and Marie Sanders is just a week away! The whole state will be gathering to celebrate Rick's five successful years of being married to supermodel Marie! WoopWoopWo—! "_

'_**ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL! RUSSIAN PARATROOPERS ARE MAKING LANDFALL IN AND AROUND THE CITY! EVERYONE IS TO TAKE UP ARMS AND DEFEND THE CITY AT ALL COSTS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!'**_

"_Aww crap!—"_

/..End Recording../

Broschnekov's POV

"The lights green, go go go!" Ardensky was now yelling for me and half the occupants to bail out. We are supposed to land a hundred kilos out from the research facility, but what they didn't tell us was we would be landing in the trees. I had banked to the left to try and avoid hitting a relatively tall tree but instead got my chute caught in another tree. Then my radio started up. "Corporal," it was peter, one of the privates checking in on him, "Where are you?"

"I'm here." I replied, helplessly dangling from a tree.

"But where is tha— Oh wait, we can see you."

I turned my head to see the rest of the attack force behind me, "How convenient."

A few of them, including peter, casually walked over. "Nice of you to _drop_ by." he said with a grin.

"Yea, you know, just _hanging_ out." I retorted.

After all corny jokes were said and done, I cut my chute and dropped to the ground. The sounds of gunfire and air raid sirens were starting up. "Come on, we need to get moving." I said.

We were a thousand meters from the research facility. The group was in a scattered formation, covered by the forest. We found a road three hundred meters out for the light armor. We caught sight of the facility at a hundred meters and took fire. "One Yankee, in the guard post!" shouted peter. Sure enough, a lone guard was firing an M-16 wildly in the direction of our troops. The platoon sniper took him out with a headshot. One of our BMP's pushed the chain-linked gate down and we all filed into the compound of the facility. The facility was comprised of three different buildings. Peter and five others took the left building, seven others took the right building, two others and I took the middle, and the last five stood watch in the compound.

Peter Slavasha's POV

Sergei had assigned him and five others to got search the left building in the compound. As we approached, three American troops appeared on a balcony on the third floor, armed with assault rifles. We took cover as they fired at us blindly. The BMP that was in the compound aimed it's cannon at the balcony and blew the whole wall out. "That is a bit of overkill, isn't it?" one of the Spetsnaz with me said.

"They deserve every bit of it!" I replied with pride.

We made our way into the building and began scanning all the rooms. I saw an elevator at the end of the hallway we had entered in. We were making our way towards the elevator when an American in a white lab coat ran out of one of the rooms and made a run for the staircase down the hall. One of the troops dropped him with a burst from his Kalashnikov. We ran to the Yankee, he was squirming in pain. He said something in English I couldn't understand before one of the Spetsnaz shot him in the head.

"Sir!" one of the Spetsnaz, Mila Kolonovick, acknowledged me, "The Yankee said to not go to the basement floor. He said the dead took over that floor."

"The dead? It is probably just a morgue; they may do experiments on corpses here." I replied.

"But the dead walking?" he questioned.

"They probably do experiments on drugs here, he was probably doped up. You and Vasha clear the rest of the floors, you three come with me, the others may have hid in the lower level." I replied, motioning to the three troops behind me. Vasha and Mila made their way up the stairs while the rest of us called for the elevator. It was on the floor below, so we raised or weapons just in case. When the door opened, the soldier to my right vomited instantly. The inside of the elevator was coated in blood, but even worse, a corpse lay in the right corner of the elevator, gnawed almost in half. The soldier behind me was bracing against the wall so he wouldn't fall. "What happened? Cannibalistic insanity?" he gasped.

When everyone was somewhat good, we crept into the elevator and pressed the basement floor button. I switched my P90 for my Striker automatic shotgun. Everyone had their eyes down the sights of their guns when the doors opened. The same soldier threw up again. The hallway was coated in blood. The foul smell of rot filled the air. A lone figure was stumbling through the hall. One of the Spetsnaz yelled for him to halt and he turned to face us. The man's face had been halfway ripped off. "Good god, what did they do to these people here. Put him out of his misery." I commanded.

One soldier stepped out of the elevator and let a full clip lose into the man. He dropped his weapon when the man began to limp towards us. The soldier pulled out his nine millimeter pistol and began to fire pointlessly into the man's chest. I shoved the soldier aside and shot a twelve gauge shell into the man's face. He dropped to the ground.

More people began to shuffle out of doors down the hallway. All covered in blood and wounds. We began unloading rounds into them. Some fell, some kept coming. I noticed a few were running towards us. "Fall back!" I commanded, firing wildly into the crowd of hostiles. The door shut too slowly as they swarmed over us.

Mila Kolonovick's POV

The rest of the building was clear. There were no signs of life except a corpse of one of the guards that the BMP had blasted, blown clear through a wall. Peter was taking too long, so he and Vasha decided to go down to the lower level and see if they needed help.

They called the elevator up and waited. It buzzed and we turned in time to be pounced by what looked like a mob of walking corpses.

Broschnekov's POV

The middle and right buildings had been cleared, no signs of life in either. Everyone was waiting for Peter to clear the right building when gunshots and screams were heard from the building they were in. "You five, Go check it out!" I commanded the five that had watched the compound. There was a barrage of gunfire and more screams. Everyone raised their weapons and took aim at the entrance of the building.

A lone soldier ran out, turned, and fired into the building as a mob of ragged, torn apart people overran him. "Open Fire!" I yelled as about eleven of them made a beeline towards us. The BMP managed to take two of them out before they swarmed the seven that had cleared the right building. I ordered the last two into the BMP and made my way towards it. I turned and fired the rest of my clip into the crowd, only one falling when its head exploded. I made my way to the driver. "Drive!" I yelled, panicked.

"Where too?" he asked.

"To town!" Big mistake.

* * *

**And that concludes chapter one! Rick will come into play more in the next chapter. **

**Review so I know how yall liked it!**


End file.
